Treasure
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Garp, Roger, and Whitebeard get together, drink a lot, and talk about what they Treasure most in life.


Treasure

By Slim Gohan

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. The series belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei, Shueisha, Funimation etc.**

Summary: Garp, Whitebeard, and Roger get together and talk about what they Treasure the most.

* * *

On an undisclosed island in the New World….

"You know, I should capture you right now, being that I am a Marine Hero, Roger."

Gol D. Roger smiled. "But…."

"You brought the booze! BWA HA HA HA HA! Pour me another!" Roger complied, and gave Garp another round. "

Garp happily took a sip, then turned his gaze back at Roger.

"By the way, don't tell Sengoku you saw me. He'd be all pissed and crap."

"No problem. I'll just say I saw your Spanish cousin "El Garpo del Diablo."

"Hey!...that's a really cool nickname. Seriously, it's like, totally better than Garp the Hero, or Pirate King."

"I know! I'm totally disappointed that no one took that nickname for their Pirate Crew. There's hope yet…there is this red-headed kid in my crew that totally has potential. With the red-hair, he could be the leader of the Diablo Pirates!"

"…I should be totally against that, but I'd think it would be cool. So, why'd you bring me out here?"

Roger grinned again. "Not yet. We're waiting."

"For?"

"The third member of our merry trio."

"Oh, you don't mean…"

At that moment, a large voice boomed out from behind them.

"DAMN IT, YOU STARTED DRINKING WITHOUT ME!...AGAIN!"

"WELL IF YOU WOULD GET HERE ON TIME FOR ONCE, WE MIGHT ACTUALLY SAVE YOUR LARGE ASS SOME BOOZE, NEWGATE!"

"Garp, I don't think you should taunt the mighty White Mustache."

"WHITEBEARD!"

"THEN GROW ONE!"

* * *

Whitebeard angrily turned to his crew, for some back up. Marco, with his ever uncaring gaze, looked at his captain. "No offense Pops, but he is kind of right. Your mustache is incredible though."

Whitebeard smiled. "Thank you, my son! My mustache is awesome!

Whitebeard stroked his mighty mustache. "Keep the crew here. I'm joining those two idiots for a round or ninety of drinks."

And like that, Whitebeard joined the fray.

* * *

"So, what is this about Roger?" Whitebeard said, as he took a drink from his eternal rival. "You aren't dying again, are you?"

"How can I be dying again?"

Garp shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you are an idiot."

Whitebeard smiled. "Yeah, the last time you took a leak, you yelled like you were getting executed. If I remember correctly, you yelled: "ONE PIECE EXISTS, AND IT BURNS WHEN I PEE!"

"BWA HA HA! There was also: "ONE PIECE EXISTS, AND RAYLEIGH HAS TO TUCK ME IN EVERY NIGHT!"

"Gura Gura Gura…Remember, "ONE PIECE EXISTS, AND I DO HAVE HERPES!"

"DAMN IT NEWGATE, YOU MADE THAT LAST ONE UP!"

Whitebeard and Garp smirked at each other. "Garp, do you have the Tone Dial?"

"As a matter of fact, I do…" Garp pulled out a seashell-looking item from his pocket, and hit the button.

"…..*ssssss*….AHHHH! ONE PIECE EXISTS AND I DO HAVE HERPES!..."

Roger was left speechless. Garp and Whitebeard found it hilarious…so much so, that they played it again.

"ONE PIECE EXISTS AND I DO HAVE HERPES! FEEL THE BURN!"

* * *

"And that's how I conquered the island, broke it in two, and had sex with the Mayor's really hot wife."

Garp poured himself another drink. "And now I must repress that story. Thank you, Eddie."

Roger shook his head. "Seriously Moustache, is there no story that ends with you conquering the island, shattering it, and then screwing a woman?"

"Except the one time he thought it was a woman, and ended up being a trans-"

Roger stopped Garp. "I had a hard enough time forgetting that one as is. Let it go, Monkey."

"Gura gura gura, and fun times were had by all. So, why did you call us out here, Roger?"

Roger smile disappeared, and the tone became serious.

"Again, you know that I am dying and I will eventually turn myself into the Marines andthenstartanewageofpiracy…"

Garp furrowed his brow. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing! Anyway, my ship's doctor, Crocus, thought it would be good for me to share with my closest enemies/friends/second cousins about…well…our treasures."

Whitebeard and Garp went silent for a moment. Whitebeard looked back at Roger. "What do you mean, Roger?"

"You know, the stuff that is most important to you. He thinks it might be a way to cope with the oncoming future, and all that crap."

Whitebeard did not even need a minute to think about the answer. "My greatest treasure in this world…is family. "

While Roger and Garp were not surprised, they prompted Whitebeard to continue.

"It's simple. Treasure and riches…they come and go. Reputation can dwindle over time. Strength is always fleeting, and Devil Fruits take away the chance of ever swimming freely. Power can be usurped. Family…is something that stays with you forever. It is a bond that can never be broken, but one will give everything up to protect. My crew…are my sons. My **family. **For them, I would give my title, my reputation, my strength, my wealth, my power, my influence and my life if they ever need help. I know they would do the same for me. That is my treasure."

Roger and Newgate looked at Garp, who took the not so subtle hint.

"I could sit here and tell you that the Marines, and justice are my treasures, but for what is really important, I would give that away in an instant. However, those moments I spend with my wife and son, I would trade it all away for. Not only that, but those opportunities I get to teach a young Marine, like Kuzan, and impart my wisdom to them…I feel pride. Those things are my treasure."

Roger sat and thought for a moment.

"I don't have a family, yet, although I'm trying to convince Rouge to help me leave a legacy. Time I spend with her, I would not give up for anything. Time with my crew…for all they've done, and all they are, I will treasure their friendship beyond death. The freedom of being the Pirate King…that is something I'll love until I give it up. But I also treasure the times I get to come out to some random island, and just drink with you two. Despite us trying to kill each other all the time…I get to be myself around you bastards. I know you guys feel the same, like it or not. When I die…one of the things I will regret is not being able to spend more time with you two. Drinking, trying to kill, laughing, attempted murder…"

Garp and Whitebeard nodded along, in agreement.

"You guys are like family to me. And…I can't believe I'm going to say this…you are two bastards I treasure."

"Likewise. You jerks are family to me."

"Despite being a Marine…yeah, I like you jackasses too."

The three sat silent for a moment, just taking in what had taken place. All were shocked by the fact that they all admitted that they _treasured_ each other. It was a big step for all three of these legendary figures. They passed on the group hug though, in favor of smiling, laughing, and passing around the booze.

And then Whitebeard pushed the button again.

"ONE PIECE EXISTS AND I HAVE HERPES! FEEL THE BURN! FEEL THE BURN!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading. Love and Peace.


End file.
